prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HuPC35
is the 35th episode of HUGtto! Pretty Cure and is the 719th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Saaya and her friends go to the hospital to see what it's like to be a doctor. However, Saaya meets a young girl named Kawakami Aya, whose family is nervous about her mother needing a C-section to deliver her new son. Can Saaya cheer up Aya as well as defeating Doctor Traum's forces? Major Events Synopsis The episode begins with Saaya appearing in a new movie of hers. She hugs a glowing tower, calls it her mother and tells it that she's home. Then, we cut to the real world, where the others are moved by her movie. After Homare marvels at the premise of a girl being born from a tower and Emiru notes that it's a modern retelling of the story of Princess Kaguya, Emiru gets excited about the new show Saaya will be acting in, Doctor High School. ''The show will be about a girl who spends her days as a regular high school student and her nights as a doctor. Saaya says that she wanted to ask Hana's mother about something. After this, we arrive at the hospital. Saaya says that she wanted to meet the nurse who helped their teacher's wife give birth. They go inside and look at the babies, and Hana coos over them and makes funny faces. A young girl holding a book then comes up to them and tells Hana to be quiet in the hospital. After Hana apologizes, the girl silently walks away and Saaya stares. The girls then talk to the doctor, who notes that Saaya wanted to talk to her. The doctor says that since Saaya didn't come to goof off, she'll give her and her friends training in various medical fields. Homare says she wants to try orthopedics, and Hana and Emiru say they'd like to try pediatrics. The doctor agrees. Outside, Saaya inserts the Blue Mirai Crystal into the Mirai Pad, giving the team doctor outfits. After this, the girls greet the staff and help around. Saaya and Ruru get a feel for what it's like being pregnant by doing Lamaze and wearing prosthetics that simulate the weight of a pregnant woman's body. Harry puts on a prosthetic, too, and as he struggles under its weight, Hugtan laughs and cheers him on. The girl from earlier looks at this and then solemnly walks outside. Saaya comments that being an obstetrician isn't just about helping with childbirth, and the doctor tells her that their work starts at the earliest stages of fetal development. Ruru says she doesn't understand how mothers-to-be can love their children before they're even born, and the doctor explains that a woman can feel her baby with her entire being. The little girl watches a couple with their baby thanking the obstetrics team and she quietly walks away. However, Saaya spots her and greets her. She asks her what she's doing all alone and then remembers to introduce herself. The girl tells Saaya that her name is Kawakami Aya. Aya spots the doctor who was working with Saaya, calls her "Dr. Maki", and thanks her for helping her mother. She tells the man standing beside Dr. Maki that she needed to thank her and then says that she's going to her mother's room. Ruru asks what's happening with Aya's mother and he says that Aya's little brother will need to be delivered by a C-section. Aya, Saaya, Ruru, Dr. Maki, and Aya's father visit Aya's mother and look at an ultrasound of the baby. Saaya notes that this is the presence that mothers feel. Dr. Maki asks if Aya's mother slept last night, and Aya's mother says she didn't sleep much. Dr. Maki tells her to do her best, even though she's nervous. Aya's father gets excited about the baby moving, but Aya is still concerned. Saaya tries to comfort her by telling her that babies are fun and that she should cheer on her mom. Aya tells Saaya that she's going to be a big sister and Saaya agrees. Then, Saaya gets a look at Aya's book, which is upside-down. When bending over to read it, Saaya falls and hits her head. She laughs and apologizes to Aya. Aya tears up and asks if Saaya is okay. Meanwhile, in pediatrics, Hana is lamenting the fact that the children are climbing all over her, while Emiru is being a cool big sister and reading to them. At the same time, in orthopedics, Homare is helping a boy use a walker as Hugtan cheers him and Homare on. After talking with Aya, Saaya goes downstairs and researches C-sections on the Mirai Pad while thinking about a conversation she had with Dr. Maki. Saaya told Dr. Maki that C-sections are safe procedures for both mother and baby and that mothers have written good things about them online. However, Dr. Maki said that the Internet doesn't have information about Aya's mother and her baby in particular. At Criasu, Gelos seems traumatized about her previous failure against Pretty Cure. Doctor Traum decides to go after them today, and he jokes that this will be the last episode of ''HUGtto! Pretty Cure and that the show will be replaced by BUGtto! Traum. Saaya explains the conversation she had to Hana and says that she needs to understand her patients' feelings better. She then asks Hana what it was like when her mother was pregnant with Kotori. Hana says that all she remembers was that she bugged people a lot by telling them she was going to be a big sister. This reminds Saaya of Aya saying the same thing, so she goes after her. As Saaya goes to talk to her, Aya's mother tells Dr. Maki that she tried to raise Aya perfectly, but she made too many mistakes. She wanted to get it right with her brother, but she couldn't even give birth to him correctly. Dr. Maki tells her that a C-section is a perfectly fine way of delivering a baby, which comforts her. Saaya tells Aya that her mother is great because of how hard she works for her baby. She asks Aya what her mother is like, and Aya says that she makes a lot of mistakes, like burning eggs, losing socks in the laundry, and forgetting her wallet. However, her mother also takes her to the amusement park, reads comics to her, and is a really fast runner. Aya is at first happy to talk about her mother, but she starts crying and tells Saaya that once she gives birth to her brother, she'll be his mother instead of hers. She confesses that she doesn't want a baby brother, and it's at this point that her father finds the two. Saaya tells her that her mother will still love her and that she worked just as hard when she was born. According to Saaya, Aya is working just as hard to become a big sister. Aya's father is about to come up to them, but Hugtan walks toward them and tells them not to cry. Aya cheers up and plays with Hugtan. Then, her father says that the C-section will begin soon, and Saaya tells her to take the opportunity to tell her mother how she feels. In her mother's room, Aya goes up to her mother and tells her to hug her tight. Her mother does so, which delights Aya. Aya's mother apologizes for putting her through so much and Dr. Maki says that upon looking at Aya, it's clear that her mother has raised her right, and tells her mother to do her best. Outside the hospital, Doctor Traum comes upon a man whose car got scraped. Traum harvests toge-powerer from him, alerting the girls to his presence, and forms a drill Mou Oshimaida. The girls transform into Pretty Cure and confront him. With them next to him, Traum uses a remote control to turn down the Mou Oshimaida's volume and not disturb the babies. However, he realizes that they're fighting far away from the hospital and complains that he put in so much hard work for nothing. The Mou Oshimaida charges them, but the five kick it. It charges again, and Ange counters with Feather Blast and shouts that she won't let Traum hurt Aya's family. The girls go and defeat the Mou Oshimaida with Cheerful Attack. Traum starts to say what he'd do to Pretty Cure if they were babies, but he gets an idea and teleports away, angering Cure Yell. Back at the hospital, the C-section is complete, and Aya's family is greeting their new baby. After this, Saaya says that she learned that doctors need to warm up to their patients and that the love mothers have for their children flows into them. Dr. Maki says that Saaya's love for Aya flowed into her, too. Aya runs out and hides behind Dr. Maki, but Saaya greets her, causing Aya to come out of her hiding place and call Saaya "Dr. Saaya". Saaya insists that she isn't a doctor, but Aya insists that she is and thanks her for playing with her. On the way back home, Saaya stops and turns back towards the hospital. After Hana asks what's going on, Saaya says that being a doctor is an amazing job. Characters Pretty Cures *Nono Hana/Cure Yell *Yakushiji Saaya/Cure Ange *Kagayaki Homare/Cure Étoile *Aisaki Emiru/Cure Macherie *Ruru Amour/Cure Amour Mascots *Hugtan *Hariham Harry Villains *Doctor Traum *Mou-Oshimaida Secondary Characters * Dr. Maki * Kawakami Aya Trivia * At the end of this episode, a short advertisement appears for merchandise for the upcoming movie, including the Miracle♡Memories Light and a special Mirai Crystal. Gallery :Main Page: HuPC35/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:Episodes